


I Love You

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Oikawa Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sleeping Together, awestruck iwaizumi, so much fluff I can feel cavitees coming, this has no plot what so ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: The curtains fluttered as a morning breeze swept through the room."Oi Shitty-" Iwaizumi Hajime burst through the door of a certain Oikawa Tooru's room, looking extremely pissed. However he was caught off guard of the scene that lay infront of him. Oikawa was still sleeping... Though that was not the problem.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic... So if you notice any gramatical mistake please let me know...

The curtains fluttered as a morning breeze swept through the room.  
“Oi Shitty-” Iwaizumi Hajime burst through the door of a certain Oikawa Tooru’s room. He looked extremely pissed. However he was caught off guard by the sight in front of him.

Oikawa Tooru still unaware of his best friend’s presence in his room slept peacefully. Iwaizumi stared at the sleeping figure wide-eyed, a small pink blush crept itself up his cheeks.

A sleeping Tooru was not the problem because Iwaizumi has seen him sleep a million times before... After all they were friends since before any of them could even speak.

The problem however was that Oikawa- pretty and real- was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s hoodies- he stole it again!- and despite being taller, he was far more lean than Hajime so the piece of clothing looked baggy around his figure, and covered his hands completely. As if that wasn’t adorable enough, the idiot had his glasses on. The big adorable ones. Iwaizumi was pretty much sure that this friend of his was trying to kill him.  
Iwaizumi stood there drinking in the sight of his childhood friend.

Oikawa Tooru was as much a teen idol anywhere he went. With his perfectly styled hair, defined jaw, beautiful caramel eyes and perfectly shaped face, he was no less than a model. 

Though not the best personality wise he has great communication skills, has a brilliant mind, he was one of the top students in the whole school and is an all-round athlete and amazing volleyball player. That’s how people views Oikawa.

Little do they know that their perfect idol was the biggest space nerd and alien freak they will ever meet? Little do they know that the all-round, naturally talented athlete they all praise is extremely hardworking? So much that he worked his knee in a brace and injured his ankle in more than one occasion. 

Little do they know that a Oikawa with dishevelled hair- far from its perfect shape- wearing a oversized hoodie is one of the most beautiful sight they will ever have the pleasure to behold.

No- the answer was no they didn’t, because Iwaizumi is the only one allowed to see Oikawa when he’s a mess. He’s the only one to witness a drooling Oikawa. He’s the only who is in the receiving end of most of Oikawa’s genuine smiles. The one who has seen Oikawa in his worst yet was unable to leave because his heart very much preferred the imperfect mess that is the real Oikawa.

Iwaizumi snapped out of his trance and looked at the clock and then back at the sleeping figure. They were supposed to go out on a jog but he didn’t have the heart to wake Oikawa up when said person rarely gets proper sleep.

Sighing Iwaizumi closed the door to Oikawa’s room before tiptoeing towards the bed. Rolling his eyes, as he saw the scattered game DVDs, headphones, still on laptop and strategy notebook on his friend’s bed, he removed the items from the bed. Cautiously he removed Oikawa’s glasses from his face before he climbed onto the bed.  
He wrapped his arms around Tooru, pulling him to his chest. Kissing Tooru on his forehead he let himself be comfortable on the bed as he drifted off to sleep.

Later that morning, Iwaizumi was awoken by Oikawa stirring in his arms. Hajime let Oikawa lift himself so they were staring in each other’s eyes. A lovesick lopsided grin adorned Tooru’s face as reality slowly crept in. Iwaizumi smiled at that.  
“G’morning...” Tooru mumbled still sleepy.  
“Morning.” Iwaizumi said, before reaching up and pulling Oikawa in a kiss.  
“Why so nice today?” Oikawa asked once they pulled apart.  
“No reason...” Iwaizumi grinned before adding softly, “I love you.”

Surprise took over Tooru for a moment- it was unusual for his boyfriend to be so expressive- before the lovesick grin returned, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! come scream haikyuu with me on my tumblr. @haikyuutrash03


End file.
